No se
by NEONLIGTH
Summary: Aun para la tortuga mas inteligente, hay cosas que no puede saber...


**_____________________________________**

Donatello estaba sentado en la orilla de un edificio cercano a la de una amiga muy querida para él, por la ventana el podría observarla como se asomaba a regar una pequeña flor que tenía en una maceta, el aire movía su pelo castaño.

**CONOZCO SU CARA**

**SU PELO SUS OJOS**

**SU MANERA DE ANDAR**

**Y SUS GRITOS DE LOCA**

**CONOZCO SU OLOR**

**Y AUNQUE TAPEN MIS OJOS**

**ESCUCHANDO SU VOZ**

**YO JAMAS ME EQUIVOCO**

-¿Qué haces Donatello? –

El se revuelve nervioso.

-Nada Rafael – se pone de pie y camina hacia el otro lado.

-Si te vas no terminaras de verla – sonríe de lado - ¿Por qué no solo se lo dices? -

Donatello se detiene de golpe y solo se escucha decirle.

-No se -

**CONOZCO SU CASA**

**SU CUARTO, SU CAMA**

**SU PELUCHE QUE DUERME**

**PEGADO A SU CARA**

-Y… si después no… -

**CONOZCO A SU GENTE**

**MI AMIGA ES SU HERMANA**

**QUE ME CUENTA SUS SUEÑOS**

**PORQUE SUEÑA EN VOZ ALTA**

**ES ALGO QUE ME QUEMA**

**EN MI MENTE SE ME QUEDA**

**SU IMAGEN GRABADA**

**CADA VEZ QUE LA VEO**

**HAY CADA VEZ QUE LA VEO**

**NO SE**

**ME QUEDO QUIETO**

**O ME LANZO HACIA ELLA**

**SIGO SOÑANDO O**

**ME ARRIESGO A PERDER**

**Y ES QUE ME GUSTA TANTO**

**QUE EN ELLA SIEMPRE ESTOY PENSANDO**

-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas – mira hacia la chica - ¿Qué tal si le gustas? –

-No creo – suspira – ella está comprometida – pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella…es que… -

**NO SE**

**ME QUEDO QUIETO**

**O ME LANZO HACIA ELLA**

**SIGO SOÑANDO**

**ME ARRIESGO A PERDER**

**Y ES QUE ME GUSTA TANTO**

**QUE EN ELLA SIEMPRE ESTOY PENSANDO**

**NO SE....**

**NO SE…**

-No soy muy bueno dando consejos…pero – camina hacia su hermano - ¿Qué dice la carta que te dio? -

**CONOZCO EL CAMINO**

**Y A LAS HORAS QUE PASA**

**SU COLOR PREFERIDO**

**Y SUS ROPAS DE MARCA**

-Lo que entiendo dice que tendrá que salir de viaje - agacha la mirada

-¿lo que entiendes? –

-Si, lo demás está en su idioma original –

-¿Cuál? –

-Taiwanes –

-Vamos Donatello – le da una palmada – tu puedes traducirlo –

-Lo se - suspira.

**CONOZCO EL SONIDO**

**CADA VEZ QUE ELLA LLAMA**

**DE SU FUERTE SILVIDO**

**QUE EN MI MENTE SE CLAVA**

**ES ALGO QUE ME QUEMA**

**Y EN MI MENTE SE ME QUEDA**

**SU IMAGEN GRAVADA**

**CADA VEZ QUE LA VEO**

**HAY CADA VEZ QUE LA VEO**

-¿Entonces? – se le queda mirando - ¿Qué esperas?

-Es que… -

**NO SE**

**ME QUEDO QUIETO**

**O ME LANZO HACIA ELLA**

**SIGO SOÑANDO O**

**ME ARRIESGO A PERDER**

**Y ES QUE ME GUSTA TANTO**

**QUE EN ELLA SIEMPRE ESTOY PENSANDO**

-Tengo miedo… -

Donatello abre la carta y la repasa una vez más…

Mo Mo Zai Ni De Sho Hou De Wo

Duo Xing Kan Ni Bu Jin-G Xiao Rong

Huo Zhu-O De Xin Ni Bu Dong

Zai Ni Yan Zhong Yo Do Mo Ben Zhuo De Wo

Jue Bu Famg Xi Zhui Chu Ni De Zhi Zhuo

Zhi Yao Ni Nenf Zai Duo Xie Hue-I Wo

Yi Ge Xiao Huo Dian Toy Xen Je Shou

Neng Bu Neng Zai Kao Jing-I Dian Dian?

Da Sheng Shuo Chu Ni Sou You Gan Jue?

Bie Zai Jin Jin Guan Zai You

Zi Ji De Shi Jie

Wen Nuan Tai Yang Wei Ni Inj Jie

Neng Bu Neng Zai Kao Jing-I Dian Dian?

Neng Bun Eng Zai Yong Ga Yi Dian Dian?

Zhu Se Lo Wo Zhi Dao Wo Yong

Yuan Zi Shi Dan Lian

Wo Yw Hui Dang Zhe Gan Xie

Xiao Zhe Ni Shuo Zai Jian

-¿Podrías? –

-Ok ok – suspira resignado – te dejo solo un momento pero ya no tardes, Leonardo y Mikey nos esperan –

-Si ya voy –

Camina hacia la orilla y observa nuevamente a la causa de su tormento.

**NO SE**

**ME QUEDO QUIETO**

**O ME LANZO HACIA ELLA**

**SIGO SOÑANDO… O**

**ME ARRIESGO A PERDER**

**Y ES QUE ME GUSTA TANTO**

**QUE EN ELLA SIEMPRE ESTOY PENSANDO**

Lo que la carta dice…

Espero silenciosamente detrás de ti

Realmente espero ver tu sonrisa espontanea

Puede que no entiendas mi corazón

Pero intentare que comprendas

Soy la ignorante frente a tus ojos

Pero no abandonare mi voluntad de seguirte

Solo necesito alguna respuesta

Aceptare una sonrisa o un guiño

¿Puedo acercarme un poco más?

¿Y confesarte mis sentimientos?

No te escondas en un mundo

Donde solo estas tu

El cálido sol te da la bienvenida

¿Puedo acercarme un poco más?

¿Puedo ser un poco más valiente?

Aun si resulta siempre un amor

No correspondido

Te lo agradeceré

Sonreiré y te diré adiós

**NO SE....**

**ES ALGO QUE ME QUEMA**

**Y EN MI MENTE SE ME QUEDA**

**SU IMAGEN GRAVADA**

**CADA VEZ QUE LE VEO**

**HAY CADA VEZ QUE LA VEO**

-¿Qué es el amor al fin y acabo? – guarda la carta y se despide con la mirada, guardando un suspiro y un te amo que quizás nunca diga.

-Hasta mañana…linda – da media vuelta y se dirige junto a sus hermanos.

**NO SE**

**ME QUEDO QUIETO**

**O ME LANZO HACIA ELLA**

**SIGO SOÑANDO… O**

**ME ARRIESGO A PERDER**

**Y ES QUE ME GUSTA TANTO**

**QUE EN ELLA SIEMPRE ESTOY PENSANDO**

**NO SE**

**Por miedo a una decepción o a algo que él no quería saber, quizás esta perdiendo y dejando ir el amor, ella lo quiere pero aun así lo disfraza al no escribirlo claro, el no se atreve a decir aquello que siente, pero al fin y acabo así es el amor, algunas ocasiones se calla y se pierde parte de la vida.. ¿Cómo vivir con eso?...Donatello lo explico con dos simples y llenas palabras…**

**NO SE….**

**_____________________________**

**Hola espero y no me digan que me quedo mal esto o me daré un balazo (broma)**

**Este es mi primer fic, solo que me anime ya que cierta personita se distrae escribiendo historias aquí y eso que trabaja como loca todo el día.**

**No pensé que fuera tan difícil, tuve que ver como se escribían, disculpen algún error ¿ok?**

**Este mi primer fic se lo dedico a una personilla que quiero mucho y es muy especial para mi ¡¡hola maryhamato!! Esta era mi sorpresa**

**Volveré…gracias…**


End file.
